Pretty Drama Liars
by EvilAngel666
Summary: Courtney, Gwen, Sammy and Zoey had a very bad year with the disappearance of there best friend Amy. They are now trying to adjust back to normalcy but what happens when they start receiving messages from a mysterious person known as A threatening to reveal the secrets that only Amy knew...is Amy still alive or is this the very person responsible for her disappearance. RATED T
1. Prologue

It was a warm June evening in the small suburban town of Rosewood Pennsylvania the flowers were blooming, the grass which had just been freshly cut smelled amazing as usual, the fireflies were just starting to come out and the leaves were dancing in the wind. It was the day after the last day of school and four girls were celebrating that they finally finished their sophomore year…so to make the night special they all decided to have a sleepover in a cottage that was in the backyard of one of the girl's houses. The cottage looked just like a very tiny house…there was only one floor, it had a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. The first girl who's backyard they were having there sleepover in sat down on the white couch in the living room making herself comfortable. She brushed a piece of her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes and stared at her friends across from her.

"Typical…she's never here on time" She complained to her friends.

"Courtney just relax…Amy will be here" said another girl with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Why are you defending her Sammy…she's been completely unreliable lately" Courtney spat.

"I know…its just she's my sister and…" Sammy said before Courtney cut her off.

"Your sister who's always rude and vicious to you" Courtney finished as Sammy frowned, "I'm sorry for taking my annoyance out on you Sammy…it's just Amy's really been creasing me lately".

"Its okay" Sammy replied.

"Why don't we have a drink or something…you know to lighten the mood" said another girl with black hair with teal streaks that reached her chin.

"I'm up for one…if that's okay with everyone else" said the last girl who had shoulder length red hair which was in pigtails.

"Okay coming up" Courtney said getting a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and five cups.

"Great idea Gwen" Sammy said.

"Thanks" Gwen replied.

"I hope Amy makes it before it gets too dark" The redhead said a little worried.

"Don't worry Zoey…I'm sure she'll be here soon enough" Sammy said placing a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.

"Okay" Zoey said taking a sip of her drink.

About ten minuets later the girls heard a loud bang right out side.

"What was that"? Gwen asked a little scared.

"I don't know…lets go find out" Courtney said as she got up and headed to the door her friends following in tow.

They opened the door and stepped out into the warm June air. The sun had just set and the sky was filled with pink and purple clouds. Fireflies flew past them as the tree's began whispering secrets too each other. The girls stood there in the cool breeze trying to figure out what made the sound. After a few minutes Courtney turned to her friends.

"It must have just been a raccoon going through the garbage or something…lets go back inside" Courtney said as a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her arm scaring her and her friends.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed

"HAHA…you girls are too easy" said a girl coming out of the shadows.

"Amy…you scared us all nearly to death" Sammy said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh shut it Samey…your just a baby" Amy taunted as Sammy growled.

Amy and Sammy looked exactly alike in every way being twins except Amy had a beauty mark right below her right eye.

"So what have you losers been up too"? Amy asked as she sat on the couch.

"Waiting for you…where were you exactly"? Courtney asked.

"I had something to take care of first…so what have you losers been up too" Amy replied.

"We were having a drink and talking" Gwen replied.

"Seriously…that is so boring" Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Well what do you want to do" Courtney asked annoyed.

"I don't know…something not lame" Amy replied checking her manicure.

"Hey Amy…have you downloaded Ke$ha's new song yet"? Sammy asked trying to change the subject.

"I love her new video" Zoey said.

"Of course you do Zo…just not for the right reasons" Amy taunted pushing Courtney over her breaking point.

"That's it…I've had it" Courtney yelled enraged.

"What's your problem"? Amy asked.

"You…you're my problem…leave Amy now!" Courtney said.

"Fine…lets go Samey" Amy said getting up to leave.

"No!" Sammy said.

"What did you just say to me"? Amy asked shocked.

"I said no…I want to stay and have fun with my friends" Sammy replied.

"How. Dare. You…you are nothing without me Samey…I made you who you are and I can destroy you like that…now lets go" Amy yelled.

"NO!" Sammy yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Courtney yelled getting in Amy's face.

"Yeah Sammy's are friend and she's defiantly a somebody to us" Gwen said defending Sammy.

"Fine…I'm leaving…I've got better things to do then hang out with losers like you" Amy said storming out the door.

"Amy wait" Courtney called chasing after her.

Gwen, Sammy and Zoey could hear yelling and screaming coming from out side then about a few minuets later Courtney walked back in.

"Where's Amy"? Sammy asked.

"She left" was all Courtney said as she sat back on the couch.

The four girls resumed their sleepover in peace and eventually fell asleep not knowing the danger Amy was about to walk into.

The next morning the sun was shining bright on the freshly cut lawns and the flowers were in full bloom. The four girls awoke peacefully after a relaxed nights sleep.

"I'm hungry…can we get breakfast yet"? Gwen asked.

"Sure…anyone want pancakes"? Courtney asked.

"Yeah…that would be awesome" Sammy replied.

"Totally" Zoey said as the girls got up and walked out of the cottage across Courtney's backyard and into her house. As they walked into the kitchen they saw each of there parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's going on here"? Courtney asked.

"Sammy dear…" Sammy's mom said standing up.

"What mom…what happened"? Sammy asked.

"Amy…never came home last night…she's gone missing" Sammy's mom said.

"What"? Sammy asked shocked.

"What do you mean she nerve came home…"? Courtney asked.

"She never returned home…we were hoping you girls knew where she was" Sammy's dad said.

"We don't know…she left half way through the sleepover…we thought she went home" Courtney replied.

"I can't believe this" Gwen said.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Zoey said as the four girls sat down.

Amy never returned home, her parents filed a missing persons report with the police and missing posters with her face on them were put all over the town. Courtney Hastings, Gwen Montgomery, Sammy Dilaurentis and Zoey Fields became instant celebrities in their home town over the next few months…just not in a good way…Everyone searched high and low for Amy but nothing ever turned up…it was if she vanished into thin air...one thing the four girls were relieved about is the dark secrets that Amy used to make them remain loyal to her were now buried and long forgotten…although what there about to learn is that in Rosewood secrets never stay buried…and one horrible secret that will change these girls live forever was about to be dug up…

**Well I hope you like the prologue…leave a review tell me what you think…I don't know if I;m going to continue this story but if I get two good reviews I'll continue…bye **


	2. Chapter 1: Back Home

**A/N: Just to let everyone know each chapter I'm going to be rotating the perspective between the four girls, Gwen has chapters, 1, 5, 9, 13, 17, 21, & 25 while Courtney has 2, 6, 10, 14, 18, 22 & 26, Zoey will have 3, 7, 11, 15, 19, 23 & 27 & Sammy will have 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 24 & 28. Major couples that will appear in this series will be Scottney, Gwent, Sammopher, Zoasmine & Joey…also appearing will be Aleheather & Coderra…sorry to any Ducney, Gwencun, Shawnsmine, Jock or Zoke fans but Duncan, Shawn, Brick & Mike will not be in this story. Also so I can keep this true to the Pretty Little Liars series Zoey will be a lesbian…oh and just so there is no confusion I will be using plots and story lines from both the books and the TV show. Chapters 29 & 30 will be in no one's perspective as they are in third person**

**1: Back Home**

_**Gwen**_

My eyes fluttered awake as I felt the heat of the sun shining down on my face through my bedroom window. I stared at the white ceiling above my head. I then placed my hands on my soft purple sheets. I was happy to be home. My family had moved to Iceland a year ago because my dad got transferred. It was kind of nice to get away for a while…but I missed rosewood…another reason we moved was because of Amy. Amy Dilaurentis one my best friends…she went missing over a year ago…I was absolutely devastated…especially when certain people started claiming that she deserved it. You see Amy wasn't the nicest person around…in fact she was down right horrid especially to me and my fiends Courtney, Zoey and Sammy. She really liked torturing Sammy the most since they were twins. It came as a shock to us all when she went missing. Unfortunately after moved I lost touch with the three of them…I wonder how there doing. I pushed Amy and the rest of them out of my head and walked up to my mirror and examined myself. My black hair now reached my waist; I kept the teal streaks in it. It really brought out my dark brown eyes. I then grabbed a brush and began brushing my hair. I then put the brush down and put on a black spaghetti strap corset style tank top, a black mini skirt with teal pockets, black tights and black knee-high gothic platinum boots. I then grabbed by black spiked chocker from my dresser and put it on. I then grabbed my black leather jacket and put it on. I then approached my mirror once more and admired my reflection again as I applied some black lipstick to my lips. As I was doing this I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called as my door opened and my mother walked it.

"Oh I see you already up" she said walking into the room. She looked just like me except twenty years older with short black hair in a bob with no teal streaks. She was wearing black dress pants, a white blouse, a black blazer and black high-heels. She must be going back to work…my mother wasn't so happy when we had to move back top Rosewood…she wanted us to remain in Iceland probably forever…but we had to move back.

"Yep I'm already" I said finishing applying my lipstick.

"You know school doesn't start for a few more days"? My mother asked me.

"I know…I'm just going to ride around town…to see if anything has changed" I told her.

"Okay" she sighed.

"Look mom…I know you wanted to stay in Iceland but this is our home…you grew up here, dad grew up here, and you both raised me and Cody here…" I started before she cut me off.

"I know…it's just with Amy disappearing and all" she said.

" I know…but you don't need to worry that's not going to happen to me…and besides if anyone does try to hurt me or anything…why do you think I took all those tai-kwon-do classes…I'd rip them to shreds" I said.

"Okay…have fun I've got to go to work" she said leaving.

"Try not to be so mopey" I called.

"Yeah yeah" she called back as I laughed.

After she left for work I checked my alarm it was two in the afternoon so I headed downstairs and grabbed a cinnamon raisin bagel from the cabinet and popped it in the toaster. I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw my younger brother Cody come down the stairs. He is only a year younger then me…I'm seventeen and he's sixteen.

"Hey" I said to him.

"Hey" he said yawning back. He must have just woke up as he is wearing a grey tee-shirt and sleep pants and his short brown hair is a total mess, "Whatcha doing"?

"Making a bagel…then I'm going out…do you want to come"? I asked.

"Nah…I think I'm going to watch television" he said.

"Oh come on Cody…that's all you ever do…you need to get out and enjoy the sunshine…I'm starting to think you've turned into a vampire" I joked as he laughed.

"I'm not a vampire don't worry…I just don't feel like doing stuff yet…I mean we just moved back" he explained.

"Fine" I said as my bagel popped out of the toaster. I grabbed it and threw it in a zip lock bag; "Well I'm going out…see ya later" I called as I walked out the door.

"Bye" I heard him call back. As I stepped outside I began noticing my surroundings once again time…every house in Rosewood was exactly the same….they were all large Victorian era suburban houses with freshly manicured lawns and expensive looking cars in the driveways. I walked towards our driveway and unlocked my black SUV. Our garage only has room for two cars and since my parents already had claim to it I have to park mine in the driveway. I got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. I then put a mix CD that I made in the CD player. It had all of my favorite rock bands on it like Korn, Alice in Chains, The Pretty Reckless, Halestorm and others like them. I backed out of the driveway and drove down the road. As I was driving something caught my eye…it was a missing person's flyer with Amy's face on it…written above her picture in big red letters was

**MISSING: AMY DILAURENTIS, WOULD BE SEVENTEEN NOW**

"I still can't believe it had been a whole year since she vanished into thin air" I thought aloud… And oh god the events that happened afterward…me and my friends were stalked by the paparazzi…they wouldn't leave us alone…it got really annoying…thank god I moved when I did…but now I'm back. After driving for a while I stopped at a bar halfway across town. Okay I'll admit it…I have a fake I.D., don't judge me. Amy bought them for the five of us last year so we could attend college parties. I only use it everyone once in a while…I don't drink that often…just every once in a while. Amy made sure that when she got them they all said we were twenty-one because that's the age that were closest to. I've heard of some teenagers who have fake I.D.'s that say there twenty-eight or eighty-two when there only fifteen…yeah that's really stupid. I parked my SUV and headed inside. The place looked like a typical bar. I sat at the counter and ordered a beer. I the noticed another missing Amy flyer…It seems even though she's not here anymore you still can't escape her. I began looking around…there weren't a lot of people around…I kept looking when my eyes stopped as I saw him…

He was really handsome…he had short shaggy black hair, electric green eyes that made me swoon, he was a little bit taller then me, he was quite physically fit and he looked only a little bit older then me like twenty-three or four. I noticed the book he was reading…it was one of my favorites. I grabbed my beer and walked over to him.

"That's my favorite book…your going to love it when your done" I said.

"Yeah its really good so far" he replied in a British accent.

"Do mind if I sit down" I asked.

"Not at all" he said as I sat across from him.

"My names Gwen" I said holding out my hand.

"Trent" he said as we shook hands.

I then noticed his sweater said Hollis.

"So you go to Hollis for college" I asked.

"Actually I just graduated…I'm going to be starting my first teaching job in town soon" he explained.

"Oh cool…I'm thinking of going there" I sad.

"What do you plan on studying"? he asked me.

"Art…i love painting…sometimes I can spend the whole day painting" I said.

"Wow that's quite interesting…you know I've been living in Rosewood for a few months now and I don't think I've ever seen you around before" he said.

"I just moved back to town a few days ago…I used to live here a while ago but I spent some time in Iceland" I explained.

"Iceland is a beautiful place" he said.

"You've been" I asked.

"Yes it was quite a pleasant time" he said.

The two of us spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other when I felt like I need to use the restroom.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" I said.

"Would you mind if I joined you"? he asked.

Normally I would have kicked someone square in the crotch for asking that…but he was different…I smiled.

"Sure" I said as he followed me into the girls bathroom. The next thing I knew he had lifted me onto the sink. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. We then began kissing; his lips were so soft pressed against mine, the kissing then turned into a full on make-out session. He began rubbing his arms up and down the small of my back as I ran my fingers though his hair. At that moment I heard an evil giggle. I opened my left eye and peered toward the door which was opened a crack and I could have sworn I saw a flash of blonde hair…I pulled away from the kiss.

"Is something wrong" he asked me concerned.

"No…I thought I saw something but I guess I was wrong" I explained as we began kissing again.

**I hope you enjoyed Gwen's chapter, Courtney's will be up soon...R&R...question of the day is Amy still alive...have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Attraction

**2: Attraction**

_**Courtney**_

"Ughh I can't believe I'm doing this" I thought to myself as I was walking down the halls of the mall…my heels click-clacking against the tile floor. My older sister Katie was getting married and my parents decided we would all go out to dinner to meet her new fiancée…so that meant I had to get a new outfit…god. I stopped in front of the window of an empty store examining my reflection…I pushed my shoulder length brown hair out of my eyes and admired my powder blue, my dark blue shorts, my white belt…I then pulled up my powder blue tights up to my thigh and began walking on my way again. I walked into Beautopia…the most high fashion store on the planet…the place was huge, the walks were a beautiful aqua and the floors were the purest white I have ever seen…even if I don't want to go to this stupid dinner…I have to look my best…as I was looking through the numerous dresses something caught my eye…Sammy Dilaurentis…one of my old best friends…after the fiasco with her sister, my best friend Amy disappearing we kind of grew apart…she noticed me and smiled and I smiled back…she then walked over to me.

"Courtney hi…its been along time…how are you doing" she asked me giving me a hug.

I took a minuet to examine her before replying…she looked really different then a year ago…her blonde hair now reached her waist, she had lost a noticeable amount of weight…in fact she is really thin but not enough to look anorexic…she is currently wearing a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, a black and grey plaid skirt, black tights and black knee-high heeled boots.

"I'm doing good" I said after a few seconds, "I'm just here for a new dress".

"Oh…is there a special occasion" she asked knowing that I only bought new dresses for something important.

"My sister got engaged…so my parents are making us all go out to dinner to meet him" I said with a forced smile.

"Wow…I never thought she would get married…she always seemed like she was to busy to have a social life" Sammy replied.

"Tell me about it" I responded.

"Well it was great seeing you again…I have to go I'm meeting someone here but we should totally hang out some time…and catch up" she said walking away.

"Sure I'd love too" I said as she left. I watched her walk away until she went around a corner and I couldn't see her anymore. I then went back to searching through the dresses…"god so far there's nothing I'm interested in" I thought to myself until I found a lacy black dress that went to just above my knees. "perfect" I thought grabbing it and walking to the check out. After paying for it I left the store and went home…

About an hour later I was in my room getting ready. My room was average size even though my family was loaded…Katie had always been the favorite so she got the bigger everything…it always pisses me off but I don't complain…my room was painted white, my bed was large it had white lacy comforter and a white canopy, I had a white carpet on the floor and my vanity across from my bed next to the window. I stared into my mirror applying ruby red lipstick…I was already wearing that black dress and black high-heels. I looked stunning…

"Courtney lets go" my parents called from downstairs.

"Coming" I yelled as I checked myself again before grabbing my coat and walked downstairs.

Me and my parents got into my dad's car which is a black porche, backed out of the driveway and drove off. When we reached the restaurant my sister Katie and her fiancée were already there waiting for us. Katie had defiantly changed since she got back from college…the long hair she used to have was now cut short and only reached her chin, she is quite tall and slender, she's currently wearing a white blouse, black pants and black shoes…she also wore the same lipstick as me…_bitch_…her fiancée on the other hand...i'll give it to him…he is cute but not my type, he is obviously of Indian decent, has short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, he's wearing a white dress shirt with a sweater vest, tan dress pants and brown dress shoes. As we approached them Katie introduced us to him.

"Mom, Dad, Courtney this is Noah…Noah this is my family" Katie said.

"Hello" Noah responded dryly shaking our hands. We all sat down getting to know each other…well they did I tried my best not to talk to anyone unless I was spoken to. I really didn't want to be here…Katie is a total mess when it comes to guys and this isn't the first time she's gotten engaged so I see this ending in disaster…I just want to be home reading then here meeting the newest guy in her life. The waitress then arrived to take our orders…I ordered a water to drink.

"That's kind of boring don't you think…just water"? Noah asked me sarcastically.

"Why do you care"? I asked annoyed.

"Well the way your dressed says your all about the wild life…but the way you act says your completely boring" he responded sarcastically

"I am not boring…and why should I care what you think" I asked super annoyed with him.

"Because I'm marrying you sister…so like it or not we'll be family" he responded, "plus I think your jealous".

"Jealous…of what Katie marrying you…pftt yeah right" I responded annoyed with him.

"Sure your not…she told me how your jealous of everything she has and to be careful around you…but I like a challenge" he replied as his foot touched mine. I glared at him before kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Are you okay sweetie" Katie asked nervous.

"Yeah I just hit my foot on something stone cold" he said glaring at me as I smirked at him victoriously…I then heard a familiar giggle and I thought I saw flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye…I turned around but saw nothing…I then turned back thinking…no that's impossible…I must be seeing things. I then resumed "quality family time" but trust me I was wishing I was anywhere but here.

**Okay Courtney's chapter is done…Zoey is next…R&R…bye **


End file.
